falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Whitespring Resort terminal entries
The Whitespring Resort terminal entries are a series of entries found on terminals in The Whitespring Resort in Fallout 76. Artisan's Corner terminal About Artisan's Corner Class Schedule Propose a Theme Vote on a Theme View Voting Results Assistant duty manager's terminal Candy Shoppe Office terminal The Whitespring 2080 Initiative Press Release: The 2080 Initiative Staff Bulletin, July 2077 Staff Bulletin, October 2077 Staff Bulletin, December 2078 User Logs 7/12/77 10/14/77 10/15/77 10/18/77 10/23/77 10/23/77 12/25/77 I moved up to the main office, but I still slip back here now and then, when I need a little space to myself. It's Christmas. I wonder how Dave's doing, if he and the girls are all right. Not a day goes by that I don't think of them. I hope they're somewhere safe. For now, I have to focus on the people I can help. The Whitespring is my home, my family, more than ever before. And I'm going to do right by them. }} Duty manager's terminal About Stratford General manager's terminal GENERAL MANAGER James Wilcox The Whitespring 2080 Initiative Press Release: The 2080 Initiative Staff Bulletin, July 2077 Staff Bulletin, October 2077 Staff Bulletin, December 2078 The Whitespring Corporate IntraMail 7/12/77: RE: Listening Session 7/20/77: Homesteads 8/14/77: RE: Business Class Sales 9/28/77: RE: Ryan 10/15/77: RE: Ironclad Status User Logs ACTING ASSISTANT MANAGER Joyce Easton The Whitespring 2080 Initiative Press Release: The 2080 Initiative Staff Bulletin, July 2077 Staff Bulletin, October 2077 Staff Bulletin, December 2078 The Whitespring Corporate IntraMail User Logs 10/24/77 10/25/77 12/10/77 When the world goes to hell, you don't expect much good news. Well, today we got some: Paula's inventory. We're set. With so few people left on the property, we've got food enough to last years, maybe a decade. Other supplies, too: clothes, meds, spare parts, generators. Guns and ammo, if we need them. Probably better off than those Vaults. Can't be too careful, though. That Nuka-Cola promotion is still going on, so I've arranged for the robots to bring me the caps they collect, and I'll dole them out to the guests so they can buy what they need. Makes for a nice little rationing system.}} 7/21/78 8/30/78 12/1/78 12/9/78 Damn Wilcox. Damn the board. Damn that Initiative. Lew's exhausted. He's still trying, but he's at the end of his rope. It's all hardcoded somehow. He can't stop it. Come January 1st, the hotel shuts down for the remodel. We all get locked out of our rooms. The robots get a system update, see how long we've overstayed our reservations, and kick us 'vagrants' out, permanently. Then they remodel the rooms, wait for the state building inspector. He's gonna be a while.}} 12/31/78 Maintenance room terminal The Whitespring 2080 Initiative Press Release: The 2080 Initiative Staff Bulletin, July 2077 Staff Bulletin, October 2077 Staff Bulletin, December 2078 Maintenance Logs Please select a log to view.}} Week of 10/11/77 Week of 10/11/77 - Routine maintainence , Bellmen PM-30 to PM-39, Maids NM-20 to NM-24, GM-04 'Flintlock', GM-05 'Friedrich'. - Verification testing, HM-22 'Stratford'. - Shutdown AM-11 'Lotus' following spa incidents. - Install AM-12 'Vera' as replacement. - Apply special firmware update, HM-19 'Nibs'. }} Week of 10/18/77 User Files User Log - 10/14/77 To-Do List INVESTIGATE Lockdown Terminated Registration desk terminal Shopping Dining Sport Education The Whitespring Spa terminal and Hydrotherapy treatments, a visit to The Whitespring Spa will leave you feeling relaxed and rejeuvenated . NOTE: Robotic massage services are temporarily unavailable. We regret the inconvenience. TODAY'S ATTENDANTS: Aloe, Vera TODAY'S TREATMENTS: -NONE- }} Category:Fallout 76 terminal entries